


Meeting Him

by suluismyspirit



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Told from Sulu's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suluismyspirit/pseuds/suluismyspirit
Summary: Some of the crew haven't heard how exactly it was that Ben and Hikaru met. So, one day, over a round of drinks in the observation deck, Sulu sat down to tell them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little 'coulda been'. 
> 
> There are a lot of stories out there of how Ben and Hikaru met, but this is just a super short clip of a way that I imaged it could have gone.   
> Basically, to me, it's candy in word form. Enjoy.

I had just been allowed shore leave, I was posted to the USS Victoria back then, and we’d stopped for a two week layover at an outpost in Veta 4. The ship needed some repairs and upgrades, so we all had an extended amount of leave. I’d just been promoted past ensign and I’ll admit I felt pretty full of myself. I had a small group of friends, not nearly as close as here on the Enterprise, but we often went out and had a good time together. One of them had this great idea to try out a new Vandosian bar on the east side of the outpost.

Five minutes after we got there, I could tell it wasn’t the place for me. The music was terrible, the drinks worse, and the atmosphere was… (cuts off and looks at Chekov for a second) Let’s just say it wasn’t exactly a place you’d imagine a group of bright upstanding officers going to visit.

Anyway, the weather was turning gloomy, so I dropped by my temporary quarters to get my coat. You know, that long blue one with the big pockets and lots of buttons? It was, and still kinda is, my favorite. Back to the story though… I didn’t want to stay in, I was all but stir crazy having spent so long on the ship, so I put my access card, we had to have a hard copy of the codes because of the system updates, and ID and things in my pockets and headed out again.

It wasn’t much fun on my own, but at least it was peaceful. Which was kinda what I needed after that club… (shudders a little overdramatically at this point). It didn’t take too long walking before I found this nice little café. Pav, you know the one? I’ve told you about it before right? No? Well, it’s very quaint little place, they have an amazing chai selection. The walls are simple black and white, clean silver chairs and a patterned marble floor.

I felt at home right away, tossed my coat over one of the chairs and went to order my drink. For a while I just sat and relaxed, watching the rain fall outside and enjoying the warm dry atmosphere inside. It was when I got up to look through the café’s tea selection that I first saw him, though I didn’t take much notice at that point. He was just another civilian going about their day, and I didn’t look twice. Not until I turned around and saw him leaving wearing my coat.

You can imagine how shocked I was. Petty crime like that was practically unheard of on the outpost. Now, for this next part, you have to understand. I was younger and had a hotter tempered than I do now. You know cadets, fresh out of the academy think they’re invulnerable? That was basically me. (long-suffering sigh) So I ran after him, of course, just letting him have it. I must have been berating him for at least ten minutes before someone came up behind me, tugging on my arm for my attention. It was one of the café employees, holding my coat.

I was so mortified. (blushing just thinking about how that all played out) I remember just turning to him and apologizing profusely. And he was so good natured about it. I can even imagine why, but when I offered to buy him dinner to make it up to him, he agreed, even making a joke about wearing a different coat. I got his name, offered to walk him back to his place, and we ended up spending the rest of the day just talking.

It was such a chance encounter, I hadn’t even been considering looking for a partner, but we got to know each other, and things just clicked. (shrugs with a shy little grin) And that’s how I met Ben.


End file.
